


haunt me then

by Elizabethtudor



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: Post Finale: Silver returns to the sea to be with Flint.





	

He goes to the water most days. Madi no longer asks him about it, but he can feel the unanswered questions lingering in the space between them. Sometimes he swears that it is shaped like him.  
The week after he left was the hardest. He saw him in every smile, in every man at the edge of his vision. But most of all, he saw him in the sea. Time has passed since then and the visions of James have faded, bleached in the summer sun. Yet the sea remains, its siren song luring him home. It is there where he can see James' smile against the shore, the clang of their swords. He breathes in the saltwater air. Sometimes he pretends the light touch of wind against his lips is the brushing of his lips against James'. He never had been good at timing.   
He lifts a shell from the beach, tempest tossed and broken. In another life, maybe there would be a presence by his side that was more than just imaginary. Madi keeps telling him that he needs to talk about this. He thinks he has already, but the sea's only answers are the crash and lull of the waves, a poor substitute for James' own musicality. The man he loves is dead. But he is all Silver can see, and he would chase any flicker of a ghost to the end of the world if it meant getting him back.   
For now though, the sea remains. Silver sits in the soft sand and listens. If he closes his eyes, he may hear it. The waves sing a quiet echo of what has passed and what has yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short dabble of angst post-finale. Thank you Black Sails for utterly breaking me and saving me over an hour. Also dedicated to @highqueenmax on twitter who wanted some post-finale Silver <333


End file.
